Guilty Despair
by yasminbeckettsaporta
Summary: William has watched the death of one of his best friends and Gabe has came to try and cheer him up. This fan fic isn't all that good coz it's one of my first, and half of it isn't true. Anyway... lets hope you like it. :


Gabe silently trotted down the corridor, his Nikes making a small clunking sound. His heart was beating faster than ever, his shirt tightly gripping onto his body, the main print slippery. His head repeated the last words "Gabe, tell William…". "I HAVE TO TELL WILLIAM" Gabe slowly muttered. Light was finally present in front of him, but he saw darkness of an emotional kind. His head peered up to see the words; Beckett & Siska Manor. His head bent down in sorrow, "Siska…" that very word was definite to stay in his mind.

His shoe progressed forward towards the manor, but another foot progressed before him. "Gabe Saporta, I guess?" a voice bellowed. Without turning, Gabe answered calmly "Yes?" Then a slight creak took place and Gabe was on the ground, laying there motionless. A person stepped over his body; the person slowly peered over to Gabe, their face in despair. It was a man, he was recognisable. His build was medium and well-proportioned, he had one feature that was different than the others; the earring that cut a large hole in his earlobe, and it sparkled in the light because of its colour. Travis… A phone rang and it's ringtone polluted the environment, it was Travis' "Yeh, I got him. You owe me 50 bucks! I just knocked out my friend, so ya owe me err… 75 now. OK? I feel guilty; you're a cold hearted one. I gotta go. Meet ya later, see ya. " Travis' voice echoed throughout the whole courtyard. Gabe felt a little nausea coming up but he ignored it. Travis looked back at him, "Sorry, Gabe…" Then he walked off into the abyss. Gabe's eyes flickered and slowly closed.

"Gabe?" asked an extremely familiar voice. "Mmm, yes" Gabe answered absent-mindedly. He opened his eyes wide to find his head towards the direction of a man; he looked nearly 2 metres tall. The man's legs were as skinny as a stick but very long, his build was skinny, as well, but his face was the one Gabe was looking forward to see. "William?" pondered Gabe. "It's me, your brother from another mother!" William replied. Gabe stood up to face William, but a picture of Sisky's dead body passed before he could move. Gabe's body propelled backwards and he stumbled to the ground. "Gabe? What's wrong?" William asked.

Gabe stood up, once again, trying to keep balance. "William, I have to tell you something," Gabe started "Adam hasn't been back, has he?" William's head shook. "He said he'd be gone for a while," William replied "He said he might be coming back with you but he highly doubted it. Why?" Gabe's head bent down in sorrow, he took a deep breath and released it slowly, but heavily. "Sisky is dead," Gabe informed "He passed away because he was hit in an accident and died in hospital. They were coming from Illinois." William backed away slowly, his head shaking more aggressively as he backed away. "No, this can't be true." William muttered.

He turned away towards the sign of the manor and sat down on the cobblestone fencing. "You weren't driving?" William asked. "No. NO! I would never try to hurt Adam!" Gabe screamed. "Then how do you know about this?" William enquired. "I was driving back from Illinois, as well and I…" Gabe stopped and looked at William. "And you what?" William asked. "I was following him, so I watched the whole thing" Gabe turned away from William and started to sob. William put his arm around one of his closest friends. "I feel your pain, Gabe, I really do. He's been my best bud since high school, and you watched him die" William informed. Gabe's cry started to cool down to a simple whimper. "I just feel so bad, it's so… UNFAIR" Gabe started to whine again, it was louder than before. "Lets go inside and we'll get you cooled down" William walked to the door of the manor and beckoned him to go inside.

"William, your house is so big!" Gabe started to spin around like he was free, his arms spread around as far as he could. He forgot his despair as quick as a flick. William strutted towards a black, leather sofa chair and slumped back into it. He looked up to Gabe "Half of it was Adam's" Gabe stopped his freedom spin and came towards William, who was now holding his hands in his arms.

"Gabe, you never deserved that scene. You were one of Adam's best friends. Don't hold this with you forever," William notified "You never deserved it, ever. You are one of the last friends I have. Don't let me lose you too." Gabe smiled his thick, cheesy smile and went in front of William; he sat down, took off his Nikes and threw them to William. William grinned and took off his shoes and chucked them to Gabe. They started to laugh and fight. They forgot about Sisky's death but he remained in their hearts forever.

NOTE: Sisky & Adam are the same person


End file.
